Conveyor bells are widely used in various industries to convey products. Endless conveyor belts are generally trained around reversing elements, such as sprockets or noserollers, to form an endless circuit having a carryway and returnway. Modular plastic conveyor belts are constructed of a series of rows of side-by-side belt modules. Hinge eyes along opposite ends of each row interleave with hinge eyes of consecutive rows. A hinge rod inserted in the interleaved hinge eyes connects the rows together at hinge joints into an endless conveyor belt loop.
Certain modular plastic conveyor belts have difficulty going around noserollers or other reversing elements. The transition from the carryway to the returnway often causes vibrations and jolting in the modules, creating instability in the conveying surface. In addition, excessive wear on conveyor modules, caused by rubbing against the noseroller right before a transition point, can be a problem.